magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Kaitou Tenshi Twin Angel: Episode List
First Season: Kaitou Tenshi Twin Angel: Kyun Kyun Tokimeki Paradise!! '1- "Mondō Muyō! Tsuin Enjeru Tōjō" ("That Does Not Even Deserve a Response! Enter: Twin Angel")' (問答無用! ツインエンジェル登場) Airdate: July 5, 2011 Twin Angels spend their time protecting their town from crime. The girls head to St. Cherine academy for a normal school day, when suddenly a mysterious assailant, Salome, arrives and attacks their school using a giant robot and steals a magical tiara - the Academy's treasure! Fortunately, the tiara was actually a fake - but Haruka and Aoi think the invader will come back for the real tiara, so they transform into the Twin Angels and get ready for round two... '2- "Tōnan Chūi! Ubawareta Poketen" ("Beware of Theives! Stolen Poketen")' (盗難注意! うばわれたポケてん) Airdate: July 12, 2011 There has been an outbreak of things being stolen in the areas around the academy - mostly girl's uniforms and gaming devices. Haruka spots a rather suspicious looking individual on the academy grounds - but he looks exactly like the student council president, Yuito Kisaragi! Haruka isn't sure whether or not to trust Yuito - he is very well respected in the academy, but she can't help but be suspicious of him. But when something is stolen from inside the academy... Reeling from her defeat Salome attacks again this time by using a perverted burglar who bears a close resemblance to Yuito, which causes Haruka to doubt him. Using this camouflage Salome steals the girls poketens preventing them from transforming. '3- "Iki Yōyō! Hazuki Kurumi Kenzan" ("The Triumphant Debut of Hazuki Kurumi!")' (意気揚々! 葉月クルミ見参) Airdate: July 19, 2011 A new student named Kurumi Hazuki has transferred from St. Bernardi Academy to St. Cherine Academy. She is a girl genius that completely skipped through a number of grades due to her incredible intelligence. Kurumi ends up in the same class and Haruka and Aoi, but before they really even have a chance to get to know her she constantly seems to be very hostile towards them - she seems to know about the true identities of the Twin Angels, but what exactly does she intend to do with that information!? Kurumi Hazuki reveals as the White Angel and Aoi's cousin and she arrives to assist Twin Angel and immediately begins antagonizing Haruka who she feels is inadequate as Aoi's partner. '4- "Gekisatsu Gekisha! Hyōteki wa Tsuin'enjeru" ("Sizzling Hot Photos! The Target is Twin Angel!")' (激撮激写! 標的はツインエンジェル) Airdate: July 26, 2011 Yayoi Shinmon is a amoral reporter member of the academy's newspaper club, and she wants to find out the true identity of the Twin Angels for a major scoop. Haruka and the others decide to 'help' her find out about the Twin Angels, but while gathering info at a local family restaurant they all get caught up as hostages when some criminals take control of the restaurant until their demands are met... The girls are all baffled by the criminals strange demands - and at the same time Ms. Saijou is trying her best to keep her secret part time job at the restaurant a secret from the girls... '5- "Netsuai Keihō! Saijō-sensei no Arubaito" ("Passionate Love Warning! Senjou-sensei's Part-time Job")' (熱愛警報! 西条先生のアルバイト) Airdate: August 2, 2011 Looking for part-time work, Ms. Saijou, the school teacher, heads to a new interview with a company called the 'Black Fund.' While taking the interview, she falls in love with the president of the company who calls himself Torita - although it seems that there is a lot more to him than meets the eye... After getting used to her work at the company, the president asks Ms. Saijou if she is interested in 'another line of work.' While she is definitely interested, she is also supposed to be having a marriage interview organized by the PTA, which leaves her unsure as to whether she should go to the interview or instead pursue a relationship with the mysterious Black Fund president! Ms. Saijo is recruited by Black Trader (Torita) as the new enemie of the Twin Angel, Black Carrier. '6- "Jōnetsu Neppū! Enjeru Harikēn" ("Hot, Passionate Wind! Angel Hurricane")' (情熱熱風! エンジェルハリケーン) Airdate: August 9, 2011 Fed-up with each other Haruka and Kurumi refuse to work together forcing Aoi to seek Misty Knight's assistance in reconciling the two. Unfortunately, he is trapped inside a bear costume from his part-time day job forcing him to improvise. Haruka and Kurumi are still continuously getting into fights about the smallest things, when suddenly a mysterious man who calls himself 'Misty Bear' appears before them with a special set of training tasks designed to get them to bond with each other and start working together as a team. After going through Misty Bear's rough training, will Haruka and Kurumi finally be able to complete their combined special attack!? '7- "Shōtai Fumei! Musume (nyan) no UMA wa Yoi UMA!?" ("Identity Unknown! Is Nyan's UMA a Good UMA!?")' (正体不明! 娘(ニャン)のUMAは良いUMA!?) Airdate: August 16, 2011 The Twin Angels catch rumors of a monster called the 'Cherry Nessie' living in the lake behind the academy. They head to the back of the school to check if the monster really exists, where they see their classmate Nyan Tomochi carrying come crayfish. The girls ask Nyan if she knows anything about Cherry Nessie, and find out the truth behind the rumors. The three girls discover that Nyan Tomochi is secretly caring for a colossal Japanese Giant Salamander. On the other hand, they Black Carrier has got hold of some information regarding the Seven Amulets, and is secretly starting something that could mean trouble! '8- "Ebisu ken ichi-setsu (Iken Issetsu)! Futago no Shimai" ("The Path of Duty! Twin Sisters")' (夷険一節(いけんいっせつ)! 双子の姉妹) Airdate: August 23, 2011 The students of St.Cherine Academy head off to one of the Kannazuki household's hotels located near the beach. As soon as they arrive they head out to the ocean to swim, but Nyan finds herself in a bit of trouble when she falls into the ocean and starts drowning - fortunately she is saved by Nine, a transfer student from Italy. Haruka and the others all find themselves getting along very well with Nine and her twin sister Tesla. But it seems like the twin sisters have come to Japan on a hidden agenda... Tesla and Nine Violet are the Twin Phantom daughters of Black Trader and their future enemies. '9- "Kyōteki Shutsugen! Tsuin Fantomu no Shōtai" ("Formidable Appearance! The Identity of Twin Phantom")' (強敵出現! ツインファントムの正体) Airdate: August 30, 2011 Haruka and the others have decided to run a cafe produced by Kurumi at the academy's school festival. On the other hand, the Black Fund are secretly planning to steal 'The Angel's Tear' - one of the Seven Amulets that will be on display at the academy on the same day as the festival. When the Black Fund makes their move with Black Carrier, Haruka and Aoi quickly transform into the Twin Angels to protect the Angel's Tear - but there they meet up with the Twin Phantoms - Tesla and Nine revealing themselves as enemies to the Twin Angel... '10- "Ikkikasei! Yami ni Moeru Bara Ichi-rin" ("In One Stroke! One Rose Burning in the Darkness")' (一気呵成! 闇に燃えるバラ一輪) Airdate: September 6, 2011 To steal the remaining Seven Amulet, the Black Trader orders the Twin Phantoms to attack the academy - however it seems that Nine doesn't feel very comfortable fighting against Haruka anymore. On the other hand, Yuito has gone on a journey of his own to Italy to try and solve the Twin Phantom's riddle - there he finds out the truth, and then tries to get back to the academy as soon as possible to tell the Twin Phantoms... Twin Phantom attacks a second time but decide that fighting their friends is wrong and back down. Salome and Alexander join the heroes after being betrayed by Black Trader. However Misty Knight sacrifices himself to stop a time bomb from leveling the school and surrounding area. '11- "Zettaizetsumei! Sorezore no Omoi" ("Driven into a Corner!! The Wish of Each One")' (絶体絶命! それぞれの想い) Airdate: September 13, 2011 Both the academy and the Kannazuki household has become badly damaged from the Black Fund's attack. Rocked by the death of Misty Knight, Haruka wallows in depression. Haruka believes that the reason they took such a heavy toll in the attack was her fault, and Aoi doesn't know how to console her. At the same time, the Black Fund's evil plan is well under way. The Twin Angels aren't in a good position, and the Twin Phantoms are muddled with mixed feelings having found out about their father's plan - it looks like the Black Fund's plan is set to succeed! Twin Phantom attempt to stop Black Trader. '12- "Saishū Kessen! Min'na no Egao o Torimodosu!" ("The Final Battle! Let's Get Everyone's Smiles Back"') (最終決戦! みんなの笑顔を取り戻す!) Airdate: September 20, 2011 The Black Fund's leader, Black Trader has finally got his insidious plan into it's final stages. The Poketen have been destroyed, leaving Haruka, Aoi and Kurumi without the ability to transform - but even so, they go to stand up against the Black Trader.... Black Trader attempts to use the combined Seven Amulets to power a satellite weapon with the power to destroy the world. Twin Angels with help from a recently returned Misty Knight and Salome attempt to stop him. Will the girls be able to preform a miracle, and save the world from the Black Trader's evil plan? It's time for the Twin Angel's final battle!! Second Season: Twin Angel BREAK '1 (13)- "Jūgo-sai no Funade" ("The 15 Year-Old Sets Sail")' (十五歳の船出) Airdate: April 7, 2017 '2 (14)- "Fragments of Friendship"' Airdate: April 14, 2017 '3 (15)- "The Moonlit Night and the Hedgehog"' Airdate: April 21, 2017 '4 (16)- "Q.E.D.! The Scientific Genius"' Airdate: April 28, 2017 '5 (17)- "Yuimaru! The Field Trip to Okinawa"' Airdate: May 5, 2017 '6 (18)- "The Legendary Monster, the Black Rose Man!"' Airdate: May 12, 2017 '7 (19)- "The Long-Awaited School Life! Veil's Club Visit"' Airdate: May 19, 2017 '8 (20)- "The Secret Revealed"' Airdate: May 26, 2017 '9 (21)- "Ideals, Reality, and Litmus Paper"' Airdate: June 2, 2017 '10 (22)- "The Collapse of a Heart"' Airdate: June 9, 2017 '11 (23)- "Friends"' Airdate: June 16, 2017 '12 (24)- "The Outcome of Fate! Because I Want to See Everyone Smile"' Airdate: June 23, 2017 Category:Kaitou Tenshi Twin Angel Page